Prediction
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Lilly loves to write, but what happend when she started to write the future? What if she writes about Oliver and Jackson's first kiss? immediately Joliver, liley in future chapters
1. first kiss

Prediction1

A/N: I noticed that there aren't a lot of OliverXJackson stories so I start to wrote this one, anyway I will add some liley too, only give me time...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

Lilly was seated in Oliver's bed, looking at the guy that was on the floor, looking intensely his feet, like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"So? Are you going to tell him or not?" the girl asked after some minutes of silence. Oliver seemed toughtful and then answered "Yes, it can't continue like this, he is killing me." and he lifted his head to glance at his best friend. Lilly only smiled "That's what I wanted to hear, don't worry Oliver, if he dumped you he would do the worst mistake in his life." she exclaimed, hearing that the guy stood up and went to hug her.

"Thanks Lilly, you're an amazing best friend." he admitted

"I know, I know" Lilly joked, then she added "Ok, now go to the Stewart's, I want to know everything that happened there, ok?" Oliver smiled and both of them walked downstairs. Out of the house they took their separate ways, Lilly came back home and headed immediately for her room. She seated on her desk and took pen and paper to write. She loved to write since she was a kid, it kinda calmed her and made her feel that maybe sometimes everything was under her control. Anyway she started to touch the sheet with the pen and immediately she fall in a state like trance, her hand wrote those lines alone, like someone or something else was leading her. When she finished she didn't even know what she had written, she only knew that she had wrote them thinking about Oliver and Jackson, the guy he was in love with, so she started to read.

_Oliver arrived at the Stewart's, he knocked and Jackson came immedaitely to open the door, when he saw the other guy he seemed surprised and he blushed a little hoping that the other hadn't noticed._

"_Hi Oliver" he greeted "Miley's not here if you wanted to see her."_

"_Actually I wanted to see you" Oliver almost whispered and blushed. The other guy let him in and they sat on the couch. They were both nervous, Oliver for what he had to do, Jackson because he didn't know what was going on. After an akward silence the blonde finally spoke._

"_So why do you want to see me?" he asked curious. The brunette was trying to collect enough courage to admit his true feelings, his heart was pounding and he could feel the noise of it in his hears._

"_I have to tell you something..." he started, Jackson nodded and wait for the conclusion of the sentence, the other guy opened his mouth but nothing came out of it so he exclaimed "Ok, let me make it simple." he stood up, walked to the other, took the other's face in his hands and crushed their lips together. Oliver thought that Jackson would pull him away almost immediately but he didn't, he kissed him back. After several seconds they broke the kiss, Oliver's eyes were wide for the surprise._

"_Sweet" was the first thing that the blonde said and he seemed really happy for what had happened. The other looked at him and asked weakily"So...do you...I mean...do you like it?" Jackson nodded and then placed another light kiss on Oliver's lips._

"_More than you think." he answered._

The narration stopped there and Lilly was really confused, she didn't know from where those ideas were arrived, she only hoped that the real Oliver was as lucky as the one she had written about. She felt suddenly tired for what she had done, so she decided to take a little nap before dinner. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes, after what had seemed to her only five seconds her cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" she growled taking it and flipping it open

"Hey Lils, it's me, Oliver!" the guy exclaimed on the other side of the line.

"Hi, you're already home?" the blonde asked, she thought that it had passed almost half an hour from the moment they had separated.

"Already? Lils it's seven thirty, are you ok?" he asked concerned. The girl realized that she had sleep like two hours and that dinner will be ready really soon.

"Yes, everything's fine, now tell me what happened." she stated curious

"You're not going to believe this!" he started "I didn't know how to tell him, so I only kissed him, it was perfect Lils, you know that they said about fireworks and the sparkle between two people that really love each other, everything is true." he concluded in a dreamy voice

"So what did he do?"

"He didn't pull away, and then he kissed me back, it was awesome! And you don't gonna believe what she said when we broke apart..." she noticed that this story was kinda familiar, so she tryed to finish the sentence for the guy "Sweet?" she guessed

"Right!" the guy exclaimed "How could you know?" he asked surprised

"I don't really know Oliver but I have to go now, see you tomorrow at school." she quickly said and she hung up. She stood up and rushed to the desk where there was the narration she had wrote before. She reread it and found that everything tied in, everything was like Oliver had said. _How is that possible? _She asked herself _Maybe that's only my immagination, after all it's only a coincidence, nothing more. _She concluded and then she heard her mother calling her downstairs for dinner.

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. telling Oliver

Prediction2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

That night Lilly tryed to sleep, but it was useless, her mind returned always to what she had written and how that was so similar to the reality. So she decided that she couldn't only forget about it, she wanted to understand and hopefully she thought that Oliver could help her, if he didn't think she was crazy after hearing what had happened. At that point it was like two in the morning and finally the girl drifted to sleep.

The next morning Lilly went to school and she remembered to take the paper with the narration to show it to Oliver. She arrived to her locker and she didn't find him instead she found Miley.

"Hi Lils" she greated her

"Hi Miles" she replied to her best friend, she thought about telling her about everything that had happened the previous day, but she didn't even know if she knew about Oliver and Jackson, so she decided to not say anything, at least not yet.

"So how did the cd signing yesterday?" she asked Miley whispering, she didn't want to blow the secret like that.

"Fine, there were a lot of people and it was fun, and you won't guess what had happened when I returned home." she answered

"What?" Lilly asked, she started to think that she had cought Oliver and his new boyfriend in the middle of some action.

"Jackson was kind, he even cooked me dinner and he didn't stop smiling, it was really weird, but it's good to have a thoughtful brother sometimes." the blonde understood more than Miley herself why Jackson was so happy but didn't say anything, then the bell rang and the two girl headed for class. Oliver was already there, he was smiling and he had his hair a little messed up. Lilly looked at him and whispered in his ear "If you don't want anyone to know what you had just done with Jackson it's better if you straight up your hair" she laughed a little to the surprised expression of the boy.

"What did you tell him" Miley asked looking Oliver working with his hair.

"Nothing, only that he had to look in the mirror before going out of his house in the morning." the blonde lied. The first hour went by quickly, then Lilly and Oliver had english, while Miley had science, so the three took their separates ways. The two best friends seated near in the next class, so that Lilly could explain everything to Oliver.

"Thanks for before" he started "I didn't know about my hair, you know, I didn't notice what he did to them while we..." the girl cut hin off

"I think that's enough, I don't want to know what you guys do alone. Anyway I wanted to show you this." she concluded giving him the sheet.

"What's that?" Oliver asked

"Just read it and then tell me what do you think." she replied seriously. The guy's eyes widened more and more while he continued reading. When he finished he asked "How do you...? I mean..." he talked too loud because Mr. Corelli looked at him and said "Mr Oken, there's something you want to share with the class?" the boy only nodded and after some seconds, when the teacher resumed his explaination he whispered to Lilly "How do you know exactly what happened? Did you talk to Jackson? Did Miley tell you because Jackson didn't tell her already..."

"Oliver calm down" Lilly replied "No one knows anything and no one tells me anything." she stated.

"So how do you know?" the guy asked curious and surprised

"I don't know, I only wrote that thinking about you and Jackson while you were gone to the Stewart's."

"Wow" was the only thing Oliver said

"Wow what?" Lilly asked concerned, she thought that her best friend will think that she was crazy.

"You can predict things, you're like a medium or something." he exclaimed, she seemed more excited than the girl.

"I'm not, it's only weird." she replied looking at him.

"Ok, then let's do a test." Oliver said seriously

"Test?" the girl echoed shocked

"Yes, now you do the exact same thing that you did yesterday thinking about...I don't know...I got it! We will have our english projects back this hour think about that and we will see what will you write." Lilly wasn't so convinced but she decided to give it a shot. She took pen and paper and thought about the projects. She felt like the day before and she started to write. After like fifteen minutes she stopped, the paper was half written so she started to read what she had done.

_Oliver and Lilly were seated on their usual spot of the canteen, as far as possible to Amber and Ashley, they were waiting for Miley. The brunette approached with her lunch in her hands, when she walked near their enemies Amber extended her leg and made the other girl fall on the floor with her lunch flying in the air for landing precisly on her head._ _Every student in the room started lauhthing and joking about Miley, especially Amber and Ashley that seemed really proud if their job. Miley started to stand up and immediaetely Oliver and Lilly came to help her._

"_Thanks guys" she said _

"_It's nothing Miles, it's better if we go to the bathroom and clean you up a little." Lilly replied and the two girls headed for the bathroom while Oliver returned to his seat. It didn't take long for Jakson to show up..._

Lilly groaned a little slapping herself mentally because that wasn't exactly what she wanted, anyway she gave the paper to her best friend. He read it quickly.

"Lilly that's not exactly what..." she cut him off

"I know, but I can't control it so much, you know, it's kinda new for me." she said a little angry more with herself that with the guy.

"And you're a little hungry, I guess." he suggested

"Yes, how do you know?" she asked curious

"You wrote about lunch hour and you're hungry can't you get the connection? Emotions affect your...gift." he concluded not knowing exactly how to call it.

"Perfect! What do we do now?" she replied

"We see what will happen at lunch and than we can have some answers." he concluded just in time to see Mr. Corelli return the projects. They both took good greats so when the classes finished they walked happily to the canteen.

A/N: I know that it's weird that Lilly tells Oliver about her gift and not to Miley, but I think for the story it's better like that and anyway Miley will know it in the future chapters. And for the ones who were wondering: yes, that fic will turn in liley too, in the next chapter there will be the first little hint of that and in the others there will be more, you have only to be patient.


	3. test result

Prediction3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

A/N: first little hint of liley, in future chapters there will be more. Hope you enjoy!

They seated at the usual table and they waited for their other best friend, when Miley walked towards them Lilly saw the expression on Amber's face and she knew that she was doing exactly what she had written, so she reached the brunette, she took her lunch and placed it safe on a table and she tryed to stop her from falling but she couldn't take all her weight so they end up falling both on the floor, Miley on top of Lilly. They stared at each other for some seconds and they felt like time stopped for a little while, then both of them blushed feeling a little akward with their faces only separated by few inches. Oliver arrived to help them and they broke eye contact while they stood up.

"Thanks Lils" Miley said when she was again on her feet.

"You're welcome Miles" the other replied giving her best friend the lunch that she had saved. The three of them returned to their table, Miley had a thoughtfull face and when she seated she started to ask.

"Wait! Lilly, how do you know..." she couldn't finish because her brother arrived and took the seat right next to Oliver, maybe a little too closer to him.

"Hi guys" he greeted with a big smile on his face and looking to the other guy.

"Hi" the others greeted back, neither Oliver could take his eyes off of Jackson and the situation became a little weird for Miley that didn't know anything.

"Guys what's going on?" she asked, but no one of them even heard her, they were too lost in each others eyes, so Lilly shook Oliver and repeated "Miley had asked what's going on, do you have something to tell her?" the guys finally returned to the real world and looked at Miley dumbly, not understanding what she wanted to know. They thought about what Lilly had said and then Jackson slapped his forhead. "I almost forgot that you don't know" he said, Miley looked at him curiously.

"Don't know what?" she asked moving her eyes from her brother to her best friend.

"We're together" Oliver exclaimed taking Jackson's hand in his.

"You what?" asked a stunned Miley

"We're together" Jackson echoed his boyfriend. The brunette seemed a little akward and she didn't know what to say.

"Only you and Lilly know, so don't tell anyone" Oliver said seriously. She only nodded.

"So now that all's settled we can go to study a little?" Jackson suggested and the two guys left.

"I have never seen my brother so happy to study" she stated, Lilly looked at her.

"Miley they're together and they walked out of there together, that didn't say anything to you?" the other girl understand what was happening between the two boys and blushed a little for her naivety.

In the meantime the two guys headed immediately for an empty class and they entered. Jackson placed a table so that no one could walk on them and they could do anything they wanted.

"You're so cautious!" Oliver exclaimed looking at his boyfriend.

"Only because I want to be safe when I'm with you" Jackson replied coming closer to the other boy and taking his face in his hands. The brunette stared a little in his eyes and then placed his lips on his. The older boy tilted his head and deepened the kiss while the other placed his arms around his shoulders. Jackson pushed his body against his boyfriend's and that made the two of them inch since they were stopped by table. They finally broke the kiss panting but smiling and the blonde put his hands on the other hips lifting him and making him sit on the table. Immediately Oliver opened his legs and encircled the other with them, then Jackson resumed to kiss him smiling in the kiss. They continued to make out for some seconds, then they pulled apart and Oliver started talking.

"Do you think your sister is ok with us?" he asked

"Way to ruin the moment Ollie" the other replied, Oliver gave him a you-know-it's-important look so he added "Yes, I think she's ok"

"It isn't weird for her?" Oliver asked again

"No, after all it means that she will see her handsome best friend more often" the other stated, Oliver was going to reply but the bell rang so they walked out of the class and go to their next lesson.

Oliver was walking to his locker when a hand grabbed him and dragged him in another class.

"I think I'm having a deja vu Jacky boy" he said thinking that it was Jackson, but he turned around and saw Lilly's face.

"Ok, I really don't want to know what you and your boyfriend had just done in a classroom alone" she snapped out, then she added "Anyway, did you see? Everything was like I wrote" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I noticed." he replied calmly.

"So?" she asked nervously

"So you can really write down the future" he stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

_What Oliver had said make sense_ Lilly tought when she arrived at home, b_ut now what will I do with that? What I'm supposed to do?_ She asked herself. She headed immediately for her room and laid down on the bed, she grabbed her dairy and started to write everythig that had happened but after some lines she started to stop knowing what she was writing, exactly like the previous times. She returned to the reality and she read what she had written.

"That's impossibile!" she said shocked and she ran to Oliver's house with the diary in her hand.


	4. start of liley

A/N: last chapter was a little cliffy, I know, but some of you had already guess what Lilly had written.

Prediction3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

Lilly arrived at Oliver's house and Mrs. Oken let her in telling her that her son was in his room. The girl went up the stairs and opened her best friend's room's door. The first thing she saw was Jackson on top of Oliver, their lips connected and their hands running all over each other's body.

"Eeeeep" she screamed surprised and a little embarassed. Hearing her Oliver broke the kiss and turned his head so that he saw the girl standing in front of them. Immediately Jackson rolled off him and both of them seated on the bed, straightening up their clother and their hair that were a lot messed up for their previous activity.

"Hi Lilly" he greeted blushing a little, or maybe his cheeks were red for some other reasons, who can tell?

"Man I wish I didn't see that" the girl replied

"Sorry Lilly, but I really like him so..." he didn't finish the sentence but only blushed, then he looked at the time and added "I'm already late for work! Rico will kill me this time." he gave a peck on the lips to his boyfriend and left "Call you later" he screamed from the stairs.

"So why did you rush here?" Oliver asked a little disappointed that she had ruined his make out session.

"That" Lilly only answered and she handed the paper to her friend that read it quickly, more he did it more a smile started to appear on his face. He finished and exclaimed "I knew that you were perfect for each other" the girl were stunned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes wide

"You and Miley, I mean normal best friends don't hug so much and don't take any chance to touch one another, if they're not in love with each other." he explained

"But I have never think about Miley that way..." Lilly complained

"No? And what do you fell when you're around her?" he asked

"I don't know, I like beeing around her, but as friends, I think" she concluded but she didn't seem very convinced.

"So how do you explain that: Miley leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss that made Lilly smile..." the girl stopped him from reading

"I already read it Oliver, it's just I don't know how to explain it!" she stated confused.

"Neither do I, but I can only tell you to follow your heart, if you like Miley don't hide it, look at me and Jackson, we are so happy now that everything is clear between us." Lilly's face became toughtful

"I don't know Oliver, I've never really thought about it, maybe I only need some time to figure it out" she concluded.

"Yeah, I think it's better, but anyway Lilly don't be scared like I was, it's nothing to be ashamed of." the girl only nodded and smiled at her best friend.

"Since when you became so wise?" she joked

"You know, I have my moments" he joked back. Then Lilly greeted Oliver and returned to her house, after only some minutes her phone rang, it was Miley.

"Hi" she greeted happily

"Hi" Lilly replied immediately a smile appeared on her face, she noticed and started to think _Where does this smile come from? _She asked herself, but she didn't have the time to answer because her best friend talked again.

"What are you doing?" the other asked

"Nothing really, why?"

"I was thinking, do you want to hang out to the beach, I'm getting bored here."

"Ok" the blonde agreeded quickly, she didn't even think about it, her lips formed the words without she had ordered them to move.

"Great, see at the beach in ten" Miley concluded and hung up. Lilly stood there for a moment, a smile still on her face, _That's weird _she stated to herself, then she shook her head and got ready for the beach.


	5. the beach

Prediction5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

Lilly arrived at the beach and Miley was already there, waiting for her.

"Hi Miles" she greeted and the brunette smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hi" she replied _Her body feel so good against mine _the blonde thought then she realized what she had just thought and she pulled away hoping that won't happen again. They decided to find a nice spot on the beach and take a sunbath. When Miley started to took off her shirt and shorts Lilly couldn't help but staring then she noticed and she shook her head _I have to stop this, it's all Oliver's fault. _And she undressed too and laid down on her towel.

"So nothing to do at home, uh?" she asked trying to not think about Miley's body or Miley in general, at least not in a more than friendly way.

"Yeah, my father is working on a new song and Jackson is always out." she answered, the other was looking at the ocean. "You seem thoughful lately, something's up?" she added turning so that she faced her best friend. Lilly's eyes met her and time stopped, for the first time the blonde could feel like there was nothing on this planet except for her and Miley. The brunette didn't do anything to break eye contact while Lilly forced herself to answer.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Oliver and Jackson, I mean they seem so happy together." she lied but she couldn't tell the truth. Her eyes still glued to Miley's.

"I know, I've never seen my brother so happy" she replied

"So you're cool with them being together" Lilly asked, she wanted to know how her friend felt about gay people.

"Yeah, I think it's cool, if you love someone you don't care if it's a male or a female, it's just...love." she stated and only then she broke eye contact, turning to look at the beach.

_Her eyes are so beautiful! Have I just get lost in them? What am I doing? Why she didn't stop staring at me? And what she wanted to say with the last sentence?_ All those questions appeared in Lilly's mind when her friend didn't look at her. They stood like that for another half an hour, then they had to came back home. After dinner she almost unconsciously dialed Oliver's number.

"Hi" he answered

"Hi Oliver, how's going?" she asked trying to sound casual

"Really well Lils, you know Jackson will be here soon for a movie night" he stated happyly

"Ok, I can imagine the scene" the guy laughed a little, he knew that she was happy for them but that she didn't like so much know or witness or think about the physical part of their relationship. "Anyway" she started again "I called because...because I was at the beach with Miley this afternoon" she continued weakily, actually she wasn't even sure why she had called in first place.

"And what happened?" Oliver asked excited

"Nothing" the girl lied

"If you called me there has to be something more than nothing" he said with a smile on his face, Lilly growled a little.

"Right, that was a moment..." she stayed a little quite so he encouraged her

"What moment? Lils, come on split it out, I want to now!"

"I don't know exactly, we only stared at each other's eyes...and I could feel like the rest of the world fade away for some seconds" she explained, maybe more to herself than to Oliver.

"Wow Lils, seems like someone is really falling" he joked

"Shut up donut!" she snapped out

"Ok, ok, no more joking, but, Lils you like her!" he stated

"Maybe" she almost whispered

A/N: this chapter had been really difficult to write and I don't think it came out so good after all, I hope the next will be better, sorry.


	6. another prediction

Prediction6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

She hung up the phone and kept thinking about what had happened and what were her true feelings for her best friend. _Maybe and only maybe I like her...her hair, her lips I really wanted to kiss them at the beach...Uh? What have I just thought? Am I falling for her? _She continued to think, then she realized that maybe the gift that had caused so much trouble could also help her. So she seated at her desk and started to write again trying to think about an explaination for the kiss. She fall in the usual trance state for ten minutes, then she read.

_Hannah Montana was peforming on the stage, the crowd was screaming and cheering and singing her song. Suddenly everyone heard a shoot and the singer knelt down on the stage, her hand reached her chest and blood started to stain her little body. She laid down completely and her father followed by two of her friends reached her on the stage and brought her behind the scene. In the meantime the crowd was freaking out and the bodyguards were trying to catch who did all that. Hannah laid on a couch in her fitting room her dad calling an ambulance, her friends around her trying to keep her awake and trying to stop the blood._

Lilly's eyes widened reading that and she placed a hand on her fell open mouth. Miley had a concert the next night and that was what would happened if she peformed_. I have to stop her_! The blonde decided._ I can't let her die like that! How could I live without her_! She said to herself and in that moment it was clear that her feelings weren't only friendly for her best friend. She took her phone and dialed Miley's number, she wanted to try to made her cancel the concert even if she didn't know how.

"Hi" the brunette answered

"Hi" Lilly replied "How are you doing?" she continued

"Good, Jackson is out so I have the tv only for me!" the other exclaimed

"Wow...look I wanted to talk about the concert..." the blonde started, the other cutt her off

"Yeah, it will be awesome! My father had just told me that it is sold out_" Perfect_! Lilly thought_ now how I can convince her to cancel it_? She asked herself.

"It's perfect Miles, but...I've seen you really tired these days, maybe it's better if you don't work too much" she said weakly

"Lils, what are you talking about? I'm fine and this will be ther biggest concert ever I have to do it!" Miley replied

"Right" Lilly agreeded a little disappointed more with herself because she hadn't found a better excuse, than with Miley. "Ok, so see you tomorrow at school" she concluded and hung up.

_Now how can I stop this_? The blonde asked herself.


	7. morning

Prediction7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

Lilly thought all the evening and also part of the night about a way to stop Miley from doing the concert, but she came out with nothing, she decided that she will talk to Oliver the next day and they will find a way together, then she went to bed still a little worryed.

The next day Oliver had just arrived at school when he felt someone behind him taking his hand and making him turn around. He turned and saw Jackson standing right in front of him.

"Goodmorning handsome" he greeted and he leaned in for a short kiss on the lips

"_Now_ is a really good morning" the brunette exclaimed when they broke apart, since no one was already there they wrapped their arms around one another.

"I have had a good time last night" the blonde stated

"Yeah, we have to do movie night more often" Oliver replied

"It was a movie night?" the other asked "But I didn't remember to have seen a lot of movies..."

"We were kinda busy" the brunette concluded and then leaned forward for another kiss, this time Jackson placed his hands behind the other's neck and deepen it. Their tongue were fighting when they heard a cought. They broke apart and they both blushed seeing Lilly standing in front of them, she seemed a little embarassed.

"Sorry to interrupt you" she almost whispered akwardly

"It's fine Lils" Oliver reassured her "We have plenty of time this night at the concert, right Jackson?"

"You can bet on it!" the other exclaimed then one of his friends called him. "Sorry hon, but I have to go, see you at lunch?" he asked before going away, Oliver only nodded.

"So do you have something to tell me?" he asked Lilly "Maybe that you're in love with our brunette best friend" he suggested lifting an eyebrow

"Oliver there are more important things to think about" she snapped out _But I think he's right about Miley, I like her! _She thought.

"Are you kidding me? More important things? What are you talking about?" he asked confused

"Look at that" she replied handing him the paper. He read it quickly.

"What can we do?" he asked then

"What we can do for what?" Miley asked back arriving from behind them. The guy immediately hid the paper, while Lilly started to stare at her best friend _Wow, how can I haven't notice how perfect are her curves and that shirt..._ then she mentally slapped herself _Truscott stop staring at her or she won't be there to be stared at tomorrow, create an excuse, now! _She ordered herself forcing her gaze from Miley's body to her face.

"For your concert, we wanted to do something special for such a big concert" the blonde lied

"That's so sweet of you!" the other girl exclaimed "But you don't have to do nothing, only be there for me, that's enough" she concluded.

"Right, we will be there!" Oliver said then the bell rang, luckily him and Lilly had biology while Miley had history, so they could talk without her.

They seated in the back of the class.

"So what are we gonna do, we can't let her die like that?" he asked worryed

"I know, I tryed to convince her to not doing the concert, but maybe I have to show her the paper and she will understand" Lilly suggested, after all she will tell Miley about her gift sooner or later.

"Yeah, we have to hope that she will believe it!" Oliver concluded when the teacher started talking.


	8. warning Miley

Prediction8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

That afternoon Lilly went to Miley's house to persuade her to not perform. She arrived at the Stewart's house and knocked. Robbie Ray opened the door.

"Hi Lilly, Miley is in her room." he said and immediately the girl headed for Miley's room.

"Hey" she called opening the door.

"Hi Lils" Miley greeted from her bed, she was reading the lyric of a new song for the concert. The blonde seated on the bed near her friend.

"Miles, there's something I have to warn you about" she started, the other looked at her surprised and a little worryed.

"What?" she asked

"There" Lilly said giving her the sheet with all the story about the concert. Miley read it then looked her friend.

"Lils, why did you write something like this?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"I didn't, I mean actually I did but it wasn't me, I don't know how to explain this, Miles, I can write the future and that's what will happen to your concert tonight!" she explained _Perfect, now she will really believe me! _She said sarcastically in her head.

"Lils, no one can write the future, it's impossible!" Miley exclaimed looking at Lilly like she was high or something.

"I thought that too, but then I started to write it, ask Oliver, he knows that!" the blonde stated

"I don't want to call him! I got it! It's a joke, you and Oliver wanted to play with me, but I'm too smart for you two, good try though" Miley said, she jumped out of the bed and walked to the Hannah closet "What do you think about that skirt for the concert?" she asked taking her new jeans skirt and showing it to her friend. Lilly was going to say something else but she saw Miley so convinced and she didn't try again to persuade her, she decided that she had to save her on the stage, there were no other possibilities.

"It's cute" she answered _She will be so hot in that skirt _she thought, but she couldn't tell a thing like that to her, at least not yet. The other hours before the concert passed with the two girls trying differents outfit and talking like Lilly hadn't said anything since Oliver arrived.

"Hi girls" he greeted when he entered in Miley's room disguised as Mike.

"Hi Oliver" both of them replied, they were almost ready but Miley had still to do wear her wig so she went in the bathroom leaving her two best friends free to talk.

"Why she hadn't called me and told me that the concert was cancelled?" he asked Lilly

"Because she didn't cancel it" the girl answered weakly

"Why's that?" Oliver continued

"She didn't believe me and she want to perform, Oliver you have to help me, she can't die today!" the girl exclaimed, the guy only nodded because Miley went out of the bathroom and joined them.

"Ready for the concert?" she asked happily the other smiled and they went out, ready to save their friend.


	9. the concert

Prediction9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

Downstairs they met Jackson and Robbie Ray, Oliver and his boyfriend drove in one car while the others took the Stewart's car. The ride for Miley and Lilly was silent, the other wasn't.

"So where have you been the whole afternoon?" Oliver asked his boyfriend after he jumped into the car,

"Working" Jackson answered apologetically "But we can watch the concert together, or maybe leave the concert part and focus on the together part" he suggested, the brunette smiled but then he thought about Lilly and what will happen to the concert.

"I'd like to, but I think we should see the concert or your father will worry about us" he replied

"You're right, and you're so thoughtful!" the other exclaimed and he leaned for a brief kiss during a stop at the red light. After some seconds he broke the kiss and resumed to drive. They arrived at the concert and they reached the others.

"So how's your ride" They asked the girls

"Fine" Miley answered and she went in her dressing room with her best friend.

"Hannah on stage in five!" someone yelled from behind the scene and Hannah went out ready to perform, she said goodbye to Lilly and the curtains opened. Lilly immediately reached Oliver and Jackson.

"We have to stay behind the scenes!" she said to her best friend.

"I know!" he replied and the three of them went there watching the concert and mostly the crowd. Lilly's eyes scanned every person that was there to see if someone did something strange. Also Oliver was doing the same thing and sometimes he stopped to give a kiss to his boyfriend when Robbie Ray wasn't looking. Even if Jackson noticed their weird behaviour he didn't say anything, he thought that it was a best friend thing and he knew that Lilly's frindship meant a lot to Oliver. After the middle of the concert finally the brunette saw the gun and he yelled.

"Lilly there!" pointing to a dark figure with the gun in his hands. The blonde saw it and she rushed on the stage pushing Miley/Hannah on the floor so that the shoot missed her. They end up on the stage floor, one beside the other, their faces only inches apart and the proximity was driving Lilly crazy, she wanted to kiss her so bad...but she thought that it wasn't exactly the right place to do that, also because there were lots of people staring at them shocked for what had just happened. After some seconds Robbie Ray arrived and helped both of the girls to stand up.

"Are you ok girls?" he asked leading them behind the scenes

"Yeah" Miley answered thoughful "Thanks to Lilly if it wasn't for her..." she didn't finish the entence but she looked at her best friend.

"It's ok Hannah, everything is ok now" Lilly said relieved that she managed to save her friend. She placed her right arms on the other's shoulders and Miley cuddled closer. _That feel so good _the blonde thought looking at her friend's head resting on her shoulder. In that moment Oliver and Jackson arrived.

"Are you ok?" they both asked worryed, the girls nodded and the guys let out a relieved sigh.

"Kids it's better if we go, Roxy is taking care about who...who tried to kill Hannah" Robbie Ray said and the five went to the cars. The ride was even more silent than the previous one, Lilly felt a little uncomfortable because Miley didn't talk to her and she didn't know what she was thinking about, because she seemed in deep toughts.


	10. explanation

Prediction10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

They arrived at the Stewart's house while Jackson brought Oliver home.

"Ok, now I think I have to go" the brunette said just before opening the car door.

"Not before my good night kiss" Jackson replied and he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, they broke apart after a while.

"Wow, we have to do that more often!" Oliver exclaimed

"Yes, we have!" the other stated

"But now I really have to go or my mother will use her male voice! Anyway let me know how's your sister after tonight" the brunette concluded, Jackson nodded and after seeing his boyfriend entering in his house he drove off.

At the Stewart's house Lilly and Miley were in the girl's room getting ready for sleep, since the blonde will sleep over. Silence filled the room and Lilly couldn't take the akwardness anymore.

"Ok, Miles, tell me something, it's since we were on the stage that you didn't talk to me!" she snapped out, Miley looked at her and seated on the bed inviting her friend to do the same with a move of her hands. The blonde seated down next to her and locked eyes with her.

"I'm sorry Lils, it's just that I'm sorry..." Lilly was surprised by those words

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything!" she exclaimed

"I haven't believed you! I'm the worst friend ever!" Miley explained breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. Lilly took a grip on Miley's chin and moved her face so that the brunette was looing at her again.

"Miles, it's not your fault, I mean, everyone wouldn't believe me, it seemed crazy that I could write the future" the blonde said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Lilly, you're so good to me!" Miley stated and she locked eyes again with her best friend, then she started to move forward closing her eyes, Lilly started to worry _What is she doing? Her face is closer and closer and...there are only two inched between our lips, her perfect lips...there are..._ their lips met and Lilly's mind stopped rambling, truthfully she stopped working for some seconds, too busy to collect every sensation the lips where sending. When her brain started to work again she kissed back and after some seconds the two girls pulled apart, a smiled appeared on Lilly's face. Miley opened her eyes and she was so nervous, she didn't know what possessed her in that moment, but she ony knew she wanted to kiss her best friend and she was worried that she wouldn't take the kiss so well, but then she saw the smile on Lilly's face and she smiled back.

"What was that for?" the blonde said, she couldn't believe it, it had happened and it was the best thing in the world, exactly like Oliver had said. Miley seemed a little embarassed.

"I'm so sorry Lilly! I shouldn't have done that!" the brunette didn't know how to excuse herself and she feared that her best friend would freak out for the kiss. Lilly tryed to stop her but she continued anyway, she wasn't ready to hear that her best friend would leave her. "No, Lils, let me explain, it's just that when I heard the gun shot and when I hit the floor, the only things I could think of were you and my regret to not have told you my real feelings, so that's it, Lilly, I think I'm in love with you!" she stated, the other girl could feel tears in her eyes. Miley noticed "Ok, now if you are mad at me or you're disgusted by me you can sleep here and I'll sleep on the couch and..." she was stopped by Lilly's lips on her own. At first she was stunned by that reaction but then she kissed back. After some seconds the blonde broke the kiss.

"Like I was trying to say I love you too!" she exclaimed and took Miley's hand. The brunette's mouth fell open.

"I can't believe it...wow" she said looking at the gorgeous girl in front of her and realizing that her love was reciprocated.

"You deserve a wow youself Stewart" Lilly joked.

A/N: sorry if I haven't update in a while but right now I'm kinda busy with exams and stuff so it's difficult to write new chapters, anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	11. girlfriends

Prediction11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

They got ready for the night and they laid on the bed, both facing the ceiling, neither of them could sleep, so after several minutes Miley decided to broke the silence.

"So you can write the future uh?" Miley asked

"Yeah"

"And what do you predict about us, I mean we will be girlfriends or what?" she tryed to sound casual but she miserably failed, anyway, she wanted to know where her and Lilly were in their relationship.

"Yeah, I think girlfriends will be fine." Lilly joked and then Miley leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss, Lilly tought about what she had written only few days ago and she smiled because everything was tieing in perfectly, as always with her premonitions.

"What are you smiling about?" Miley asked when she catched her breath

"Mainly about my gorgeous girlfriend that happend also to be a great kisser" the other replied, then she decided that she didn't want to lie to her best friend and now girlfriend anymore, so she added "And because I knew that it was gonna happend"

"What are you talking about?" the brunette asked curiously

"I already knew that we were going to kiss because I wrote something about that" Lilly explained hoping that Miley won't freak out for that.

"You already knew?" the other asked surprised, Lilly only nodded, a little worryed about the other's reaction. "Wow" the brunette concluded

"So you aren't mad at me for that?" the blonde asked afraid by the answer.

"No, Lils, no, only can you tell me what happend? And how do you know?"

"Yes, well few days ago I wrote this thing and it said that we will kiss, exactly like it had just happened and when I read it I just stated to think about you and me and I found out that I was in love with you" she explained.

"Wow, Lils, that's awesome" Miley exclaimed

"But what about you Miles, when did you understand that..." her friend cut her off

"I loved you?" the other nodded "I think when I saw Jackson and Oliver together, they had been best friends and now they're so happy together and I started to think that we could be like them" Miley finished. Lilly smiled and then she kissed her girlfriend sweetly.

"Now time to sleep, it's already 2 in the morning!" she stated when they broke apart. Miley switched off the light and then Lilly came closer to her.

"Can I hold you?" she asked embarassed

"Of course Lils, I was wondering if you ever asked! And for the future, you don't have to ask!" the other replied and the blonde wrapped her arms around her belly while she snuggled closer and rested her head on the other's shoulder. They fell asleep immediately happy and tired.


	12. early morning

Prediction11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Reviews: Yes, I want them

A/N: Last chapter, I hope you'll like the ending!!!

The next morning Lilly woke up early and the first thing she saw was Miley sleeping next to her peacefully and with a smile on her lips. The blonde checked the time, it was 6:45 really too early to wake up her girlfriend, but she was fully awake and she knew that even if she had tryed she wouldn't have fall asleep again. She sighed and she felt inspired to write something for her Miley, she wanted to seal their relationship with one of her poems. So she stood up being careful to not waking up the gorgeous girl next to her and she sat down taking paper and a pen. She started to write but she ended up with another prediction, as always. She hadn't finished yet when a sleepy voice woke her up from her writing.

"Lilly" Miley whispered, she hadn't opened her eyes and she was searching the other girl with her hand, but she didn't found her. Lilly turned around and smiled at her.

"I'm here!" she replied

"You should be right here, next to me" the brunette complained, so the blonde returned on the bed cuddling next to her.

"That's better?" she asked starting to stroke Miley's silky hair. The other nodded and smiled.

"What were you doing?" she asked

"I was just...I wanted to write something for you" Lilly admitted "But I think I ended up writing the future again" she added, Miley was surprised.

"Really?" she asked, the blonde nodded "So what is going to happen, I mean there won't be others attackers or things like that, right?" she continued worryed

"Actually I don't know that, you stopped me before I could read anything." the other replied.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to..." Miley started but her girlfriend cut her off.

"You don't have to be sorry Miles, it's nothing, really" she stated.

"Ok, but can we read what you had wrote now?" the brunette asked curious to see what her girlfriend had written. Lilly nodded, stood up and take the paper bringing it to the bed with her.

_Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson were seated on the beach staring at the sunset and at the ocean. Jackson had his arm wrapped around Oliver's shoulder and Lilly had her hands on Miley's hips while the other girl was leaning her back in her chest._

"_Tomorrow's the big day!" Jackson exclaimed and everyone smiled._

"_Yeah, I can't believe we're getting married" Oliver replied giving a peck on his boyfriend's lips._

"_Double marriage, who would have tought?" Lilly said looking at Miley._

"_And with the best bride ever" the brunette added cuddeling closer._

"_You can have the best bride but I have the best groom!" Jackson replied and all the four burst out laughing._

The wrinting ended and both girls had tears in their eyes.

"That's what is gonna happen?" Miley asked.

"I think so, unless we want to change that like we did at the concert" Lilly replied not believing what she had just written.

"We surely don't want change a word of it" the brunette stated and she kissed her girlfriend.

"Not at all, future miss Truscott" Lilly joked and then she captured her girlfriend lips once again.


End file.
